Banishment
by Professor Wolvie
Summary: W'kabi is banished from Wakanda for ten years as punishment for siding with Killmonger. This is how he and Okoye deal with it. I do not own Black Panther. Not cannon with Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight streamed into her room, as she heard the birds begin to chirp. She smelled the shops beginning to make and heard people starting their morning routines outside, like they do everyday. Okoye wished she go about today like it was any other day, but she couldn't. She kept her eyes closed as she remembered what was to happen today. Today was the day her husband stood trial for the actions he had taken during the "Killmonger" incident. She honestly didn't know what to think about the whole thing. She always put her country first, and in that case what W'kabi did was wrong. He helped a new king try to take over the world. She knew he was doing what he thought was right, but she couldn't agree with him. On the other hand, he was her husband and the love of her life. He had put her in a incredibly difficult situation.

Her lieutenants met her outside the royal court. She walked in and took her place next to T'challa. His eyes were asking her a question that she could no longer answer. He looked away from her direction, and addressed the leaders of all the tribes.

"Today, we have gathered to decide the punishment of the border tribe for their participation in Killmongers plan. Their leader, W'kabi is here to plead his case and to receive his punishment."

At that moment, to of the Dora lead W'kabi in the room. He looked horrible. Hs eyes had dark circles around them, and they were bloodshot red. His beard was untidy, and his clothes were wrinkled. He looked as though he hadn't bathed or shaved in days. He had been stripped down to his pants and shirt; any symbolism of rank was gone. The Dora threw him on to his knees as he bowed before his king.

T'challa nodded at W'kabi and the spoke, "Do have anything to say to plead your case or would you like us to go straight to your punishment?"

W'kabi looked up. His facade shattered completely when his eyes landed on the hard face of his wife. He cleared his throat, and began to speak as his voice cracked, "Before any of this happened, you promised me you would bring Klaue back to Wakanda and have him face trial. You failed. You came back home without him and I was angry. I was disappointed and no longer had faith in a king who broke his promises. Killmonger showed up in the midst of my turmoil. He also had with him the body of Klaue. Killmonger was the one to bring me closure for the death of my parents. I felt that since he was able to apprehend Klaue, he was the one who deserved my loyalty. I admit, that my judgement was clouded by anger. I had no right to turn my forces against Wakanda, and I surrendered when I realized what I was doing was hurting Wakanda instead of fixing it. I am truly sorry my king."

T'challa looked at his friend, and then he said, "The tribe leaders and I have discussed your actions at length. We will not punish the Border Tribe. They were following your orders. You are stripped of your title as leader of the border tribe, and your position as royal advisor. Many of the other leaders wished to have you killed or banished forever, but I voted against that. Instead, you will be banished for 10 years. One year for deah you caused. I am aware that many more died, but the eight is for the deaths you directly caused. During your banishment, you are not allowed to enter the borders of Wakanda. The only Wakandans you talk to are the ones who come visit you. Your beads will be taken for the first two years. The rest of the sentence depends on your behavior. That is all W'kabi."

"Thank you, my king," W'kabi said as the Dora escorted him out of the room. Okoye was secretly glad that the leaders had voted not to kill him. Even though he wasn't dead, she had no idea if she was going to visit him. She was too mad, and she had many other things to focus on.

W'kabi was also glad that he was voted not to be killed. He valued his life, but he wondered if it would be worth living after being away from Wakanda for ten years. The Dora had led him to a car that was waiting to take him out of Wakanda. As they drove,he remembered all the good memories of his home. He saw the restaurant he took Okoye on their first date, the park where he proposed to her, and the church the got married in. He smiled sadly realizing that the life he had with her was more than likely over. He was surprised she hadn't filed for divorce yet.

The car drove him to a small village roughly 1,000 miles outside the Wakandan border. There was a house st up with some of his personal thing, that he suspected that Okoye picked out. There was farmland surrounding the little house where he would back his livelihood. He sighed as he realized that it was going to be a long ten years.

* * *

 **Let me know if you like the fic! Future chapters will be longer. Reviews are always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

***This chapter takes place during and after the events of Infinity War, so bare with me. A little angsty**

W'kabi was busy plowing the fields the wakandans had gotten him for his stay. The fields were meant to farm corn and he was beginning the planting season. About a month earlier, he hired a young boy to help him. The boy was paid to help cultivate the fields. The money went back to his younger sister and mother. His father had died years ago due to an illness. W'kabi had to admit, at ten years old, Asani was a great help. He and his family also helped W'kabi learned the cultural norms of the village. W'kabi had enjoyed getting to know his mother, Tambika, and his sister Adiah. Adiah was eight and loved to show W'kabi her drawings and around the village. Tambika cooked for him and informed him about the different people in the village. When he first met them, he just wanted the boy's help. He had been sulking since the banishment, and didn't want any human contact. Eventually, over the three months he lived in the village, he got used to them hanging around and began to engage with them.

One day, Asani and W'kabi were working in the fields while Tambika and Adiah were making lunch. As the boys worked, the heard a shriek from inside the house. W'kabi dropped his hoe and looked at Asani, "Hlala apha*," he shouted. W'kabi ran towards the house and found Tambika staring in shock at a pile of ashes. W'kabi looked around for Adiah, but he couldn't find her. He looked at Tambika, a question forming on his lips, when he noticed her hand was beginning to disappear. At that moment Asani ran into the room and screamed, "Umama!" W'kabi grabbed him and pulled him back as he reached for his mother. Tambika looked at W'kabi with tears in her eyes as the rest of her body began to turn to dust next to her daughter. She spoke as tear began to run and disappear down her face, "Ndiyinyamekele unyana wam. Ndiyacela**." With her last breath, she looked at her son and said, "Ndiyakuthanda, sana.***" She disappeared while Asani cried out in pain.

W'kabi looked at the boy who had just lost everything. He knew he couldn't leave him alone. He tapped Asani on the shoulder and said in english, "I'm going to check out the rest off the village. Stay here." The boy nodded.

W'kabi ran out of the home, and down the street. He saw people crying and screaming for the loved one's they lost. He saw mother's screaming for their children, children crying for their parents, and husband screaming for their wives. It looked like half the population of the village had died. What was happening?

It wasn't until a few days later that anyone in the village found out what happened. By then, they were all in full panic mode trying to survive. Asani and W'kabi were eating the dinner that W'kabi cooked when the news into town. His immediate thought was to find out about Okoye. He felt his heart break a little when he realized he couldn't find out about her, or any of his friends or family. All he could do was wait. He and the other villagers mostly stayed in their homes. The were afraid to wonder out and see who was left. They didn't want their worst nightmares confirmed. The village, like many places in the world, looked and felt abandoned.

Time passed, and the heroes managed to restore the majority of the universe's population. There were some that didn't return from the dead. Everyday since people began to reappear, Asani stayed and stared at the dust that used to be his family. He remembered the days where his mother would sing softly underneath her breath to him and when his father laughed a deep belly laugh. He remembered Adiah's paintings and drawings of the smallest things around the village and the made up games she forced him to play. He longed for the days of joy instead of sorrow. As the days passed, W'kabi realized that the boy's family wasn't coming back. Asani refused to believe it.

W'kabi walked into his hut and sat down next to Asani, "Asani, they're gone."

Asani looked at W'kabi his eyes and face lacking emotion, "No. They're coming back."

W'kabi leaned over and wrapped the young boy in his arms. Asani started to struggle against the embrace, but W'kabi held on tight and spoke softly, "They are. It's okay to hurt."

Asani broke down violently sobbing and screaming for the life he once had, and that was gone forever.

* * *

Even though the majority to people returned, there was stil jobs to be filled. W'kabi had been put in charge of several fields and had managed a pretty good harvest by the time a harvest had rolled around about six months later. He was also given some animals to help train and nurture. He had to admit, he wasn't terrible at this whole farmer thing.

In the last six months, many things had taken place. After accepting that his mother and sister weren't coming back, Asani moved in with W'kabi. The village council hadn't been too fond of a child living with a banished leader, but they allowed it since Asani attacked anyone else who tried to touch him. W'kabi didn't mind. He had promised the boy's mother he would take care of her son, and that is what he planned to do. It took awhile for them both to adjust to their new living environment. One of the first things W'kabi did as soon as he was appointed Asani's guardian was send him to school. The boy protested that he needed to help him in the fields with harvest coming up, but it was the one issue W'kabi would not budge on. Before his own parents died, the taught W'kabi that school was one of the most important things. The forced him to go everyday, even though he made the same valid points as Asani.

Now that Asani was in school nd he had more land, W'kabi hired some farmhands to help him out. They worked all day from dawn till dusk. They only stopped for meal breaks. Now that he lived with a child, W'kabi realized that he had to learn to cook. He figured a simple meal of rice and beans wouldn't be hard to screw up. It turns out, beans can be overcooked and rice can get burnt. One of their neighbors ended up sending dinner over out of pity. Eventually as time went on, W'kabi learned to cook a decent meal. The day he finished it, was one of the best days of his life. Asani was also pretty happy.

The first thing he wanted to do when he finished that meal was tell Okoye. Since the snap, he hadn't heard from her. He knew that T'challa, Shuri, and most of the advisors were alive. Some relatives also sent word. He just wanted to know if his wife was alive. He assumed she was dead. He figured if she was alive, she would've sent divorce papers already. He had yet to receive them. He was definitely worried, but he could do nothing about it.

* * *

Since undoing Thanos's snap about 6 months ago, Okoye had been busy non-stop. She had been flying between different countries, going to different villages in her own country, and making sure the king didn't die for the third time this year. Tonight was the first time in a long time she had time to rest. She walked into her city apartment and her nostrils were instantly filled with a familiar scent. Surprisingly, it still smelled like home. She admittedly hadn't been to the apartment since he was banished. If she needed sleep, she slept in her office, but tonight she needed a bed. She curled up in the bed. The sheets still smelled like him and she found that comforting. Deep down she knew she still loved him. She didn't know if she was ready to forgive him, if he was still alive. It bugged her that she didn't know. She could ask people, but then they would see her weakness. She crawled out of the bed and began to write.

* * *

Asani ran into the fields. W'kabi was surprised to see him, and even more surprised to see a letter in his hand. Asani began to babble about a messenger but W'kabi tuned him out when he recognized the handwriting on the outside. He sent Asani in the house to do his homework and opened the letter:

 _I am alive. Are you? Write back if you are._

W'kabi smiled wider than he had in a long time.

 ** _Translated from Xhosa:_**

 _ ***Stay here**_

 _ ****Take care of my son. Please.**_

 _ *****I love you, baby**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okoye was exhausted. Ever since the finger snap, she had been working on global security with the UN and Avengers. The Avengers were trying to get the Sokovia Accords annulled and T'challa had sent her to help out. She could honestly care less about what the Avengers did, especially since they saved the world, but she did what her king asked. She knew he would prefer to go himself, but the politics were messy. While she was there, she also consulted on a solution for global security. The UN was finally on its way to a resolution and she was allowed to return home after three months of being away.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into her home was a stack of mail. She began to shift through the large pile, _Bills, spam, more bills, letters from Ma, letter from Ifama….Ifama!_

Okoye peered at the letter. She didn't recognize the handwriting on the outside of the envelope. It looked like the writings of a mature child. She opened the envelope and read:

 _He is alive._

Okoye let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. The snap had been the worst thing to happen to her or anyone else in the world. During the events, she had watched T'challa and hundreds of comrades die. She pulled it together for the sake of her people. She didn't give herself time to worry about her mother, the rest of her family, or friends. She just focused on getting the king back. She had taken a week to check up on her family and mourn the ones who weren't coming back, but she had ignored the small question at the back of her mind the entire time. In a corner of her mind whispers of, _What happened to W'kabi?_ or _Is he dead?_ Or _Did he get a proper burial; did I miss it?_ Kept floating to the front of her mind until she stopped it abruptly. The night she wrote him was the first time she had truly been alone, and allowed herself to worry. To feel fear and worry for her...husband? Could she still call him her husband? She knew that most people assumed they were divorced, including her own family. She also knew that she should've sent him divorce papers, but for some reason she couldn't. The man betrayed her, his best friend, and his country, and yet, she still couldn't say goodbye. The only people who knew for sure they weren't divorced were the Queen, Shuri, and T'challa; none of which have commented on it. When she began the letter, she was going to ask him for a divorce. That's the only thing she needed from him, but all she really wanted to know was if he was alive. She got that answer, but why didn't she feel satisfied?

* * *

"Asani, breakfast is ready," W'kabi yelled as he began to set out the boy's food. Asani came zipping into the room and plopped himself down into his spot. It was early morning, and the were preparing to head to work and school, respectively. As he ate, Asani stared at W'kabi with his big brown eyes. W'kabi found this unnerving.

"Asani, if you have something you wish to say, speak now or forever hold your peace," W'kabi said as he sipped his coffee.

Asani cleared his throat,"Can I ask you a question?"

W'kabi nodded and Asani continued, "Who is that letter from that you didn't want to open?"

W'kabi raised an eyebrow, "What letter?"

"The one you hid in the desk drawer."

"How do you know about that?"

Asani smiled guiltily, "I may have opened and responded to it."

W'kabi choked, "What?! Why?"

"Because I thought she deserved to know you were alive. If my mom was alive, I would want to know."

W'kabi was about to yell at Asani when they both heard the other children leaving for school. Asani bolted out of the door.

W'kabi rubbed his forehead and went to the supposedly locked drawer. He opened the drawer and looked at the letter. He hadn't wanted to respond because he missed her. He had so much to tell her, and he realized when he thought she was dead that she would never hear it. He felt that if he responded to the letter, he would end up pouring out his heart to her to be rejected in the end. He couldn't handle the heartbreak.

He walked outside and looked at the farm land he had acquired. He sat down on the porch and looked at the sunrise. A little over a year ago, Okoye would have been up and watching with him. The used to just sit in silence eating their breakfast on days off. Ever since his banishment a year ago, he had woken up and watched the sunrise alone. He knew that knowing she was alive should be enough, but it wasn't. He wanted to see her and hold her make sure everything was alright. Now, because of his own idiotic choices, he wasn't able to do that.

* * *

Miles away, Okoye was looking at the same sunrise W'kabi was. She was lost in her thoughts, when T'challa came and sat down next to her.

She glanced at him out of her peripheral vision, "Good morning, my KIng."

T'challa nodded, "General, what brings you out here this morning?"

"I just wanted to watch the sunrise. No particular reason."

T'challa nodded again and said, "Okoye, I am here as your friend and not your king. I know what today is. He has been gone for a year today."

"Yes. Don't ask me if I'm ok."

T'challa chuckled, "I wasn't. Did he survive the snap?"

"Yes. I wrote and someone responded."

"Who?"

"I don't't know. I didn't write back to ask. All I wanted to know is if he was alive."

"And do you feel better knowing he's alive?"

Okoye stayed silent, unable to answer the question.

"I understand that feeling. When Nakia went on her missions, for the most part, I knew that she was alive, yet I didn't feel fully relieved until I was able to see her in person."

"My King, are you suggesting I go see a banished government traitor?"

T'challa shook his head, "No, I am suggesting you go see the man you love. I have managed to forgive him, even though he doesn't know it. I believe you have too."

At that T'challa got up, and walked away, leaving Okoye with a lot to process.

* * *

It was Saturday, and W'kabi and Asani were hard at work on the farm. W'kabi had just sent Asani back to the barn, when he looked up. Walking in his fields was a woman. She wore pale yellow and red patterned skirt and a dark red tank top with a light red robe on top. She had sandals on her feet and Wakandan beads on her wrist.

Asani returned from the barn and looked at the shocked expression on his guardians face. He looked at the woman, smiled, and said, "So you're the woman he's in love with!"

 ***Review, fav, follow please! Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

W'kabi spun away from Okoye to face Asani and shout, "Go inside, Sani!"

The young boy cackled an ran towards the house. W'kabi turned back towards Okoye, his face not reading any less shocked. They sat in silence for a few heartbeats before W'kabi laind down his tools, strolled towards her closing the gap between them. He walked until their bodies were practically touching and breathed in her familiar scent. He closed the gap and leaned in and kissed her. She leaned up and kissed him back. The kiss was the best kiss either one had had in their entire life time. It lasted for what seemed eternity, and was only broken when they needed to breathe. Both of them were out of breath and breathed heavily in silence for a few minutes just taking in each other's appearances.

W'kabi was the first to break the silence, "What are you doing here?"

Okoye looked downwards for a split second before saying, "I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I needed to see that you were alive. The letter didn't help much."

"I can see that. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

W'kabi made eye contact with her, and she saw all the remorse he had been carrying around with him for the past year, "Okoye, I am truly sorry for what I did to you and to our country."

"I know," she said with a kind smile, "I forgive you. T'challa, your friend, has forgiven you as well. Not sure about the country or the tribe though."  
W'kabi nodded as a smile grew on his face, "I don't need their forgiviness. I only need yours, my love."

"Well you have it."

The couple began to walk towards W'kabi's home hand and hand. Both of them were happy than they had been all year, and Okoye was catching W'kabi up on events that were happening in Wakanda.

Okoye suddenly looked up and asked W'kabi, "Who was the boy?"

"My son. He started working for me when I first came here, and then the snap happened. His mother and baby sister never reappeared, his father was already dead, so I decided to take care of him. His name is Asani and he's ten."

Okoye rose an eyebrow, "So he was the one who wrote me back?"

W'kabi blushed, "Yes."

Okoye smiled as she entered the house, "I like him already."

Over the course of the next two weeks, Okoye stayed with Asani and W'kabi. W'kabi grew to regret introducing his son and wife because they tended to team up on him. He was the recipient of several pranks, and he was pretty sure the majority of the blame could go to Okoye. The also played Mancala together, and Asani was excited to actually have a challenging oppenent. Apparently, W'kabi was horrible at the game. When Asani was at school though, W'kabi and Okoye tended to spend the days lounging around together or Okoye helping W'kabi out with his tasks for the day. They spent hours talking and laughing together. It wasn't hard to see why they had become a couple in the first place. They were happy in there little bubble, but sadly, all good things must come to an end.

It was near the end of the second week, when Okoye and W'abi laid in bed together. Both sat enjoying each other's company, and really didn't want to stop.

Okoye spoke slowly, "You know I have to go back soon. The Dora need me."

"I know. Sani will be disappointed. He likes having you around."

Okoye nodded, "I know. He asked me to start teaching him self defense."

"Did you?"

"A little. He can't do serious damage to you yet."

"Oh good."

They drifted into silence for a bit before W'kabi broke it again, "Are we going to try to make us work?"

"How? I am a General and you are a banished traitor. Do you know what people will do if they find out?"

"Who said anything about people finding out?"

"You don't think they will?"

"They might and if they do, who cares? We love each other. The council knew that before they banished me."

"How would we keep in contact?"

"Letters. You can come visit once a month or once every two months. Your choice."

"Will that be enough?" Okoye asked gazing into W'kabi's eyes.

He gave her a small smile, "It'll have to be."

* * *

It has been two months since she and W'kabi had decided to give their relationship another try, and a year and a half since he was banished. The first week after she came back from her vacation, Wakanda had been attacked by outsiders trying to get into their vibrainum reserves. She spent the next two months trying to track down the person who tried to steal the vibrainium. She was exhausted and was looking forward to visiting W'kabi and Asani that weekend.

She walked towards her apartment thinking of her weekend. She unlocked the door, and had barely taken a step into the apartment when her jaw dropped. Sitting casually in her apartment sipping tea was her mother.

"Hello Okoye. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mother. And you?"

"I am well. I came here because I had a question that I couldn't find the answer to back at the border."

"And what is that, Mother?"

"I was wondering why my oldest daughter has come home in almost a year and has barely written to check up on her family."

"I've been busy mother."

"Well, good thing you have this weekend off. You will be coming back with me to the border. Go pack a bag"

"Yes, mother," Okoye said as she walked into her bedroom to pack a bag for the weekend. She was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see W'kabi or Asani. She had become quite fond of the young boy. She packed quickly, and the wrote a letter to W'kabi:

 _Dear W'kabi,_

 _I am so sorry that I will not be able to make it home this weekend. My mother unexpectedly showed up at my house. I haven't been home in a while. Wish Asani a hapy birthday for me and tell him I will bring him his present next time I visit, which probably be in a month._

 _Until my next letter,_

 _I love you,_

 _Okoye_

W'kabi read the letter out loud to Asani over breakfast.

Asani sighed, "I was looking forward to her being here for my birthday tommorow."

"Me too buddy, but she'll come back as soon as possible."

"I know," Asani grumbled.

"Come on, we can play Mancala."

Asani perked up, Mancala was literally the only game W'kabi could not play, "Ok. I'll go set it up."

While Asani ran out of the room, W'kabi stared at the letter. He couldn't wait for her to come home again. He began his next letter.

 *** Sorry for taking so long to update. Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes**


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, her mother guilted her into spending the next week and a half at home on the border. The excuse for having to work was nulled because T'challa agreed with her mother that she should visit. Okoye knew the only reason that he agreed to give her the time off was because he still listened to his mother, who happens to be close friends with Okoye's mother. If the situation hadn't been affecting her schedule, Okoye would have laughed out loud that the King of Wakanda and the Black Panther was terrified of disobeying his own mother.

When she arrived home for the first time in few months, the first time almost a year that she's actually staying at the house, she was surprised at how much changed and how much hadn't. The border tribe had to rebuild after their betrayal to the crown and many people had to rebuild their careers and alliances. Okoye's family, besides her husband, hadn't been dramatically affected by most of the recent events. Some of her brothers fought under W'kabi and had to prove the true allegiance later, but got their jobs back. Okoye had 11 brothers and sisters. She was the oldest daughter, and the third child. Her oldest brother, Akunna, was 40 years old, married and had two sons. He was a high ranking official in the border tribe and had been in charge before W'kabi was sworn in. The second born child was her brother Chetach who was 38. He was also married but had two daughters. He was an artist. Okoye and her twin brother, Obiefune, were born third and fourth respectively. Obiefune, affectionately called Obie, was a doctor who was unmarried and childless. They were 35. Out of all her siblings, Okoye was closest to these brothers and her youngest sister, Rayowa, who was Shuri's age and her youngest brother, Iancu, who is two years younger than Ray. The rest of her siblings were boys, that she wasn't as close with.

After grabbing her bag from her car, she started to walk towards the house. Her younger sister came running out of the house with her youngest brother.. The family dog, Maganda, also came bounding after them.

"Okoye!" her sister yelled as she leaped into her arms for a hug.

Okoye laughed, "Hello, Ray. How've you been?"

"Fine, Ye," her little brother answered before Ray had a chance, "Ray move so I can get a hug too."

Ray glared but she moved so her younger brother could hug Okoye as well.

"Mom and Dad have been excited to see you. We all have since you haven't been back since before the Killmonger incident," Ray said.

"I'm glad to visit. I'm sorry I could only stay for the funerals after the snap," Okoye said as she bent down to greet Magnada

Iancu grabbed Okoye's bag and the three began to walk back towards the house with Maganda at their heels.

After greeting her mother and father, and few more of her brothers, she managed to sneak upstairs to her childhood bedroom. She was thankful the interrogation would wait until later at dinner. She walked into the room and glanced around. Not much had changed since the last time she had been there. Her bed was still made and everything was neatly arranged on her desk, shelves, and closet. She threw her bag on the bed and walked over to her desk. She smiled at the picture of her and W'kabi on their wedding day. She sat down at the desk and pulled out the last letter W'kabi wrote her. She smiled softly as she began to read:

 _Dear Okoye,_

 _Asani and I were disappointed to hear that you wouldn't be able to enjoy his birthday with us. It was a nice and simply day, but your presence was missed. I gave Asani a puppy to play with so he wouldn't be so lonely. Her name is Milaje( named after the Dora Milaje ). I hope your parents and siblings are well._

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _Your love,_

 _W'kabi_

As she shifted in her seat, the envelope fell on the ground. When she reached to pick it up, another small piece of paper fell out. She almost laughed out loud once she realized what it was.

 **Hi, Okoye! Since, Kabi got to write to you, I figured I should too. I just wanted to tell you I beat him in mancala again for the hundredth time. When are you coming back? You need to meet Milaje!**

 **Ok, see you soon,**

 **I miss you,**

 **Asani**

Asani's letter made a feeling of warmth spread across her. She surprisingly missed the little boy and was excited to teach him more moves. She also wanted to give him his birthday present, a small dagger made of pure vibranium. She already knew W'kabi wouldn't approve, but everyone had to start somewhere. She missed both of them, but she couldn't write back until she was back home in the city.

She jumped as she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to find Obie smilingly sadly in the doorway.

"Those letters are from him, aren't they?"

She looked at him speechless. He closed the door behind him as he sat on her bed.

"Chillax, Koy. I won't tell anyone. I figured they were from him because he's the only one who can make you smile like that."

"They're from him."

"You guys back together." It wasn't a question.

Okoye looked at her brother and nodded slowly, "I know I should be angry, but I forgave him, and I love him. I was lonely and I missed him."

Obie smiled, "I understand. Anyone else know?"

"T'challa."

Obie raised an eyebrow at this.

Okoye clarified, "As a friend, he forgave W'kabi. Not as a king. He understood the quest to revenge your murdered parents. He's actually the one who sent me to W'kabi when he realized I was lonely."

"T'challa was always a good friend to you. How are he and Nakia?"

"T'challa is a true friend. Nakia and he are doing well. They are back as a couple."

Obie chuckled, "I always knew those two couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"Speaking of romance, ubhuti omncinci, any new ladies I need to be aware of?"

"You wish, usisi. Besides, we were talking about you and your forbidden love."

Okoye rolled her eyes, "I'm staying for the next week and half. You will tell me."

Obie smirked, "Like I'd ever tell you. How is W'kabi doing?"

Okoye smiled at her brother's almost eager expression. W'kabi had been close friends with him growing up, and was how he and Okoye met. "He's doing well. He gets work done as a farmer and helps run parts of the town. He adopted a little boy who turned 11 a couple days ago."

"He has a son?"

Okoye nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Asani. He's tall for his age, but quite klutzy. He'll have to grow into his limbs. His mom and little sister didn't come back from the snap."

"That's too bad."

Okoye looked at the blank paper that she had on her desk, "Hey, I was going to write to them. You want to write W'kabi a letter? I know you miss him."

Obie thought for a moment, "Ok."

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

Asani's and W'kabi's heads both shot up from their respective tasks. Asani was attempting to do his math homework, while W'kabi drew up plans for the new irrigation system he wanted to use in the fields.

W'kabi stood up and answered the door to their home. Outside was a courier holding a small envelope package.

"W'kabi?"

"Yes."

"This is for you," the courier said as he handed him the envelope.

"Thanks."

W'kabi walked back into the sitting room and opened the envelope. Inside were three letters. Two had his name on it, and one had Asani's name. He handed the boy his letter and Asani began to read aloud:

 _Dear Asani,_

 _I hope this message finds you well. I am so glad you had an amazing birthday, and I can't wait to meet Milaje. I am excited to visit you, but I sadly do not know when. I am very glad to you wrote to me and I would enjoy it if you kept it up. Please remember to play some jokes on W'kabi, he needs to laugh more._

 _Love,_

 _Okoye_

The smile on Asani's face was the biggest smile he had seen in a long time. The by looked at him, "W'kabi, whose the other letter from?"

W'kabi gave him a confused look until he pointed at the different handwriting on top of the page. W'kabi chuckled, "This letter must be from Obie."

"Obie?"

"Okoye's twin brother."

"Oh, what's it say?"

W'kabi rolled his eyes at the boys nosiness, and began to read out loud the letter.

 _ **Dear W,**_

 _ **How've you been? I hear that you've been seeing my sister again. This may surprise you, but I'm happy for you. Well, that is, as long as you don't break her heart again. Otherwise, your gonna end up trapped by the rhino you tried to run my sister with.**_

 _ **No hard feelings?**_

 _ **O**_

Asani was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Alright, alright. Sani, isn't it past your bedtime anyways?"

The little boy glared.

Later that evening while he was in bed, W'kabi pulled out a the letter Okoye had specifically written for him. He missed her more than she could ever know. He smiled softly as he began to read.

 _Hello my love,_

 _I have missed you. I am currently at my parents residence. Nothing has change since the last time we were here almost a year and a half ago. It feels like a lifetime doesn't? You've only been gone for a year, but I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you. It'll be worth to wait because I don't know when my next day off is. I will write soon._

 _I love you,_

 _Okoye_


	6. Chapter 6

***Here's the next chapter. Thank you to MarvelDCFan3353 for reminding me to update. Reviews are always welcomed!**

Turns out her next day off wouldn't happen for awhile. She shouldn't be surprised because she was head of the Dora Milaje and a General in the Wakandian army. Recently, there has been some rebellions in the ranks over the outreach program and exposing themselves to other countries. Most of the Wakandians were happy, but there was small percentage of people who liked keeping Wakanda separate from the rest of the world. The people were mostly older leaders of the tribe, at least that's what she thought before this evening.

It had been a long day of paperwork and meeting. T'Challa and herself were trying to convince the last two members of the council to let foreigners come visit Wakanda. Some would be tourists, and some would be scientist and educators. The last two members were still skeptical about letting foreigners into the country since the Killmonger incident. The argument about change lead to them questioning T'Challa as king and a ruler. Even after the two years T'Challa spent leading the country, they still preferred T'Chaka, even though he's dead. She as loyal to T'Challa because she's seen his greatness, but she doesn't blame them for being skeptical. His reign started with the death of Klaue, Killmonger's takeover, his death, his revival, another fight for the throne, the border tribe being disloyal, exposing some of Waknada's power to the world, the Decimation, his second death, and the Revival. The country has been through a lot, and some of the people and leaders were tired of change. The meeting ended with T'Challa telling them to get on board because he was doing it anyways. Technically, he didn't need their approval but it would make the transition easier if he did.

She was pretty much drained when she got to her apartment and was glad that she could finally just get some rest. The last two weeks she had been working nonstop and the week before that she was stuck with her nosy family. Obie had surprisingly not told anyone about her seeing W'kabi again. Although, Ray had suspected something was up since apparently she seemed to be in a good mood. So had Chetach, but she managed to change the subject each time they brought it up. The rest of the week they managed to get along and she enjoyed seeing her nieces and nephews and siblings. She was glad to get home, although her mother wouldn't let her leave without promising to visit before Rayowa started training for the Dora Milaje. She was proud of her little sister.

She walked into her room and pulled out the letter from W'kabi (and probably one from Sani) and sat on her bed began to read:

 _Dear Okoye,_

 _I miss you. I appreciated the letter from Obie, he dating anyone yet? I've decided to take on a consulting gig in the town council. I'm not ready for a full time position, but I do need to do something else besides farming. I kind of miss leading, not really the politics though. I hope your work life is going well. Also, relax a little. I know your tense since I'm not there to make you loosen up ;)._

 _Please visit soon,_

 _W'kabi_

She smiled at the letter from her husband and reached to pull out Asani's letter. She suddenly felt the hairs rise a little bit on her skin. She slowly sat up on the bed and reached for her spear, just as the bedroom door burst open. A masked person ran at her with a spear and they began to fight. The bedroom window burst in and two more masked people ran at her. She pushed the first one back, and the person flew out the door and she heard a crash. Her coffee table most likely broke their fall. She turned her attention to the other two. She charged at the one who was on her left and kicked them in the crotch and elbowing them in the head, while striking the one on her left with her sphere. She gasped as she felt some wrap their arm around her throat and held her in a choke hold. She tried to push them off, but for some reason they wouldn't budge. They slapped a piece of cloth over her mouth and the world began to fade towards darkness around her. The person whispered, "Goodnight General…"

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was in the air and chained. Her body was in an "x" like shape and she felt like her limbs were being stretched. The second thing she noticed is that she didn't have her beads on or any armor. She slowly opened her eyes. She was definitely underground, probably somewhere in the Mining Tribe territory. She internally groaned when she realized that the shackles were probably made of vibranium and there was no way she was going to be able to get out.

"Greetings General," the Mining Tribe elder said, snapping Okoye's attention to her, "I see that you are awake. I bet you're wondering what you are doing here, and I am willing to shed some light on the subject. We need you to convince T'Challa not to let foreigners into our country."

Okoye scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

The elder smiled, "You see, we've been watching your communication traffic lately. You seem to be writing and receiving a lot of mail from Ifamba. It would be a shame if W'kabi or his child got hurt."

Okoye glared, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. Agree to convince the King or have your secret family suffer instead."

Okoye looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

T'Challa was awoken from his sleep by guards frantically running into his room. If he hadn't groan up as a royal, he would've been annoyed at the interruption of his sleep. Actually, scratch that, he was annoyed anyways because he had had a long day. He had a challenging day with the council and Nakia's trip to the UN was extended for several days. He was not in the mood. He looked at Xoliswa to speak.

"My King, General Okoye has been kidnapped from her home. At her apartment there looked like their was a struggle. Whoever did it, left her weapons and beads in the apartment."

T'Challa shot out of bed and threw on his robe, "Begin a search party. Summon the tribe leaders. I have a feeling this has something to do with earlier."

"Yes, my king."  
 _Hang in their Okoye_ , T'Challa thought as he hurried out of the room.

* * *

"So, what is your choice my child?"

Okoye swallowed, and as she was about to give her answer a courier ran in, and began speaking to the elder.

"King T'Challa has summoned you and the rest of the tribes for an emergency council session."

The elder groaned, "I figured we would have a few more hours before they realized you were gone General. Will you be joining me or will your boyfriend and his son be getting a visit tonight?"

Okoye swallowed, "I am always loyal to my king."

The elder sighed, "For some odd reason I had a feeling you were going to say that. You always managed to separate personal and professional. It was something I admired about you. Too bad it couldn't work in my favor," she paused, "Or W'kabi's for that matter. I already sent an assassin a few hours ago. They should be dying soon."

As they walked out of the room, Okoye felt a tear fall down her cheek as she hoped that Asani and W'kabi would be alright.

* * *

W'kabi woke up with a start. Something was off. He hadn't felt this way in awhile, but it was the same feeling he used to get when protecting the border and he knew something was coming. He slowly got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom into the living room where he kept his spear. Milaje walked out of Asani's room and began a low growl towards the backdoor. _Glad I wasn't the only one who sensed something_ , he thought as he twirled the spear. He knew this was the quiet before the storm.

Milaje barked towards his right just as a man smashed through the window. W'kabi shouted for Asani to wake up as he and the man began to fight. Another assassin ran through the backdoor and he too charged at W'kabi. Asani was up and W'kabi told him to run. Instead, he grabbed a shovel and hit the second assassin on the head enabling W'kabi to take out the first one.

Asani stare at him in shock as he said, "Grab your stuff. We need to go."

As the three of them ran out the house they were confronted by three more assassins in front of them and one to each side of them. He whispered to Asani, "When I say go, take Milaje and run as far away as you can. Go to the village and get help. Don't look back. Got it?"

The boy nodded silently as his big brown eyes shown with tears.

"I love you," W'kabi said barely above a whisper and then he shouted, "Go!"

At that moment, W'kabi shot a knives at the two assassins on their sides and charged at the three assassins in front of them, while Asani ran.

* * *

T'Challa was livid. He had been expecting to have to interrogate someone to confess to kidnapping Okoye, but the Mining Tribe willingly confessed it. They told T'Challa that they would tell him she was, if he agreed to keep the Wakandan borders closed. Rationally, he knew that they probably wouldn't hurt Okoye, but he was still worried for her safety. He wanted her to be okay, but he also didn't want to make a promise the Mining Tribe that he had no intentions of keeping. What was he going to do?

* * *

Okoye was still struggling and screaming for someone to let her out when she heard quick footsteps coming through the cave. She looked up to see the Dora Milaje running in with T'Challa at their heels.

"Get her down," T'Challa growled to a Mining Tribe guard who had been watching her. He was too happy to obey.

He lowered her to the ground and T'Challa rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "How'd you get them to tell you where I was?"

"One of your Dora managed to get it out of one of the weakened supporters of the cause before I was blackmailed into doing something that could harm the future of Wakanda. Also, the elder has been stripped of her rank and all the tribes agree now that we should open the borders."

"That's good." She then lowered her voice so that only T'Challa could hear, " We need to go to Ifamba. She sent assassins to kill W'kabi and his son Asani."

T'Challa nodded quickly and called for someone to get them transportation.

* * *

Asani didn't think he had ever ran so fast in his life. He had briefly glanced backwards, when he saw one of the assassins following him and the two more running towards his father from behind. He had no weapons and he was pretty sure he wouldn't make it to the village without being caught. Then he remembered a game had and Okoye were playing the last time she visited. He had hidden in the large hole of a giant tree and she nor W'kabi had been able to locate him. It was dark enough that the assassin might not see him hide.

He rounded where he knew the tree to be and looked down at Milaje.

"Okay girl, go to the village and get some help. Don't stop barking until someone comes with you. Go on," he said softly hoping the dog would understand.

The dog sprinted off as he began to climb the tree. He had just slid into the tree's hole when he saw the assassin run by from the corner of his eye. Now he just had to hope that his hiding spot held up until someone came with help.

* * *

By the time Okoye and T'Challa arrived in Ifamba, it was closer to morning. They landed in W'kabi's wheat fields. Okoye ran to the house with T'Challa a beat after her. She saw that the back door was smashed in and the entire house was a mess. She ran to the front and saw a woman she recognized as having helped W'kabi out on the farm. She ran up to her and asked breathlessly, "W'kabi and Asani? Are they okay? What about the attackers?"

"Asani is. W'kabi was pretty badly beaten up and injured, but the doctor says he should live. The attackers are being held at city hall. Would you like me to W'kabi?"

Okoye nodded.

"Will your friend be coming?" the woman asked nodding towards T'Challa.

"Actually, I was wondering if I might have a word with your attackers. They are from Wakanda and need a proper punishment."

"You may. Make sure they pay."

* * *

After the battle he had with the assassins, W'kabi woke up in a cot bed with a blasting headache. His ribs also throbbed and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be moving anywhere any time soon. As soon as he opened his eyes, Asani flung himself at him.

"It's okay Sani. I'm alright."

"You almost weren't," he heard another voice say. He turned his head towards the door and saw Okoye standing there looking more exhausted than ever.

"Well look who finally decided to visit," he smiled as Asani moved out of the way so Okoye could come closer.

"I was worried," she mumbled as she hugged him.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, " just a little banged up."

"Don't do it again," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him for the first time in months.

"If this is what it takes for you to visit, I'm going to do it more often."

Asani burst out laughing at the glare Okoye gave W'kabi.


	7. Chapter 7

W'kabi was released from the medic room the next day, although he wouldn't be doing any farming or chores for awhile. T'challa had given Okoye permission to stay with him and Asani while he recooperated. If anyone in Wakanda, except for Obie, asked, she was on an undercover assignment. Not that she wasn't greatful for the time to spend with her family after their ordeals, but she was worried about the new (and very unstable) peace between all the tribes. T'challa said he could handle it, but the last time he "handled" it, she got kidnapped and tortured while W'kabi and Asani were attacked. She only felt better about taking time off when Ramonda and Shuri promised her that they would make sure T'challa satyed a little more diplomatic than he had been previously. Plus, Nakia was due back soon and she trusted Nakia to advice her lover well.

When they arrived, W'kabi was surprised that most of the property damage had been repaired. Okoye told him that his neighbors had been cleaning up when she arrived, but he hadn't expected them to be finished. Most of the wall damage was cleaned up and the grounds looked like they had been straightened. He made a mental note to thank his neighbors when the inevitably stopped by. He smiled as he saw the large grin of Asani's face.

"At least we don't have to clean up," the boy said happily. He had had a rough twenty four hours. Right now, all he wanted was to curl up in his bed with his dog. A thought occured to him.

"Hey 'Kabi, have you seen Milaje anywhere?"

W'kabi raised an eyebrow, "You lost your dog?"  
Asani shrugged, "I sent her to get help when we were being chased. I got found, you were beaten, Okoye arrived, and I met the King of Wakanda. Finding and maaking sure my dog was okay was not exactly on my to do list since have the time she roams out here by herself anyways."

"Fair enough. Maybe if you shout her name she come from where she's probably hiding."

Asani nodded and shouted, "MILAJE! Here girl!"

Suddenly the three of them heard a bark, and saw a black dog start to run towards them.

"Is that her?" Okoye whispered to W'kabi.

W'kabi smiled, "Yeah. Ready to meet her?"

Okoye nodded just as Asani knelt down to greet the dog. Immediately the dog was animatedly licking him. After he started to laugh she moved, and began to sniff around W'kabi.

He patted her head, "I'll be fine girl. Just a little banged up."

The dog then turned curiously towards Okoye, her eyes asking who this was.

Asani made the introductions, "Milaje this is Okoye, W'kabi's...something, and Okoye this is Milaje our dog."

Okoye knelt down to let the dog smell her hand and spoke, "Hi Milaje. It's nice to meet you."

The dog sniffed her then started to lick her hand.

"Aww," Asani cooed, "she likes you."

Okoye chuckled, "I guess so."

She stood up and wrapped her arm around W'kabi's waist. He briefly kissed her on the cheek.

Asani yawned and W'kabi smiled gently, "Tired Sani?"

"No," the boy said unconvincingly.

W'kabi raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie. Normally Asani would go to sleep as soon as he realized he was tired. He was a ball of energy so he crashed hard. He guessed that boy wanted to spend as much time as possible with Okoye before she had to go back to Wakanda, which he knew probably wouldn't be for at least a week.

"Yeah okay, Sani."

"Asani," Okoye interrupted, "would you like to play a game of chess?"

The boy's tired eyes lit up, "Really? I've been practicing since the last time we played."

"Go set it up."

"Okay, come on Milaje."

Okoye and W'kabi watched the boy and his dog bound off for the house. Okoye noticed a worried frown on W'kabi's face.

"He's scared to fall asleep. The doctor said he hadn't slept by the time I arrived and I only saw he briefly dosing off when we were waiting for you to wake up."

"That makes since. He last time he fell asleep were attacked. He has to sleep eventually."

Okoye nodded, "He will. I also, I want to apologize for being the cause of you two being attacked."

W'kabi looked at her in shock for a brief moment before cupping her chin in his hand and saying, "Don't ever be sorry for something you can't control. I love you. I would willingly get injured a thousand times because of you."

Okoye smiled gently and whispered as she closed the gap between them, "I love you too."

* * *

Asani and Okoye played chess for hours before W'kabi took her place so she could cook something for the three to eat for dinner. Okoye won most of the games but she did admit that Asani was getting better. He managed to beat W'kabi a few times. It was nice having a relaxing evening. They almost felt normal. That was until it was time to go to bed.

Okoye and W'kabi both had seen their fair share of stuff and were used to the nightmares that haunted them in their sleep. When they were married, when one of them woke up from a nightmare they would sit in silence until the one who had the nightmare talked about it or fell back to sleep. She didn't often talk about her nightmares, but W'kabi usually did. Most the time is was a reoccuring one about his parents deaths. Both of them knew that tonight, Okoye's nightmare was probably going to be about being kidnapped and W'kabi's would be the battle. The knew how to cope with their baggage, but Asani was different. He was still a kid, 11, and had been almost killed. That's traumatizing. W'kabi wasn't sure if he was going to have nightmares are not. For a while after the Decimation, he had nightmares about his mother's and sister's deaths. He only talked about them once and often refused to let W'kabi comfort him. Eventually, they stopped happpening as often but W'kabi had a feeling that he was going to have a nightmare tonight.

After they said goodnight to Asani, Okoye and W'kabi went to his bedroom to dress his wounds. As Okoye was changing some the bandages, she decided to ask W'kabi a question that she had been pondering all night.

"Kabi, does he get nightmares often?"

"Not anymore. He used to have them more frequently after the Decimation. Why?"

"I have a feeling he is going to have nightmares about his attempted murder. What did you do to comfort him?"

"I wake him up from the dream and then he shuts down and kicks me out. He never lets me comfort him. Everytime I try to touch he turns away. I normally sit by the door until he falls back to sleep. He's only talked about them once or twice. He's kind of like you in that regard."

She scoffed, "Yeah. I never said what I do is healthy."

"Oh, it's most definantly not."

She was about to smack him when they were interuptted by a scream from Asani's room. They both shot up and quickly walked to his room. She shot W'kabi an "I told you so" look as he sat on the bed and woke him.

"Asani, wake up bud! It's just a dream. Wake up!"

Asani's eyes flew open and he shot up to a sitting position. He was covered in sweat and was gasping for a breath. When he noticed that she and W'kabi were there, his facial expression hardened into a mask.

"I'm fine. You two can go back to bed now." He turned on his side and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders.

W'kabi nodded, "We're here if you need us." He walked back over to the door where Okoye was standing and shrugged, "I told you he doesn't want help."

"He's 11. What does he know?" she whispered back and began to walk into the room. She sat on the bed and leaned back against his head board. She grabbed him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Asani tried to fight it, and she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. W'kabi saw Asani relax and Okoye rubbed circles on his back. He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but he saw a loving expression on Okoye's face and his heart warmed. He always knew she would make a great mother.

He immediately stopped at that thought. She's not Asani's mom. Is she? Well, he mused, she is one of the stranger female figures in his life and she cares about him a lot. He honestly didn't know what to think. Technically they were together, but they lived in different countries and he was a banished traitor while she was a general. Yeah, they are still technicaly married but he knows that most people in Wakanda assumed she divorced him months ago? What were they?

He was snapped back to attention when he saw Okoye kiss Asani on the cheek before walking towards him so they could exit the room. She grabbed his hand and closed the door behind them.

"What did you say to him?"

She smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. That's between me and Sani."

He humphed, "Fine. Come on let's go to bed."

* * *

Laying in bed that night, W'kabi couldn't help think that Okoye looked beautiful against the moonlight. She smiled up at him and he already knew what she was thinking, though they needed to talk first.

"Koy, what are we doing? Playing house?"

She sighed, "You know how to ruin a good mood. No, I care for you and Sani. I thought you knew that."  
"I do, it's just…"

"What? Your banishment? I don't mid traveling back and forth."

"For ten years? It's not like you get weekends off either."

"Your getting your beads back soon so I can call when I'm working. Plus, do you know how may vacation days I've saved up?"

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you trying to be in relationship or family with me to be a burden."

"You or Asani will never be a burden."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear."

"Well, now that that's settled...I know you were thinking about how I looke under the moon. Care to show me those feelings? The doctor cleared you for activity after all."

W'kabi grinned as he felt happier than he had in months.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been several weeks since the attack, and Okoye knew that her time off was coming to an end. She loved her job, but she knew that as soon as she got back to Wakanda, she would have to answer questions about her relationship with Wkabi. The elders and many of the people weren't going to like that their head general was dating/married to a traitor. It would make the next few months difficult. She would also have to deal with her family. Maybe she could get Obie to talk to them.

She was pondering this when Wkabi walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning my love, what are you thinking about?"

She leaned back and answered, "The sunrise. It's gorgeous."

He kissed her neck and nodded in agreement, "It is, but that's not what you were thinking about. Care to share what's going on in your head?"

She sighed, "I have to go back to Wakanda."

Wkabi internally groaned. This was not a conversation he had been looking forward to. "Yes. It's going to be a mess."

She nodded, "Some of the elders have forgiven you because they were in the samme situation, but many of the people don't trust you. I don't want their distrust to extend towards me."

"Hopefully it won't."

She raised and eyebrow, "What will they say if they find out I spend my rare days off with you?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You are still defending them and their ways of life haven't been ruined. You should be fine."

"What about my family?" she asked with a smirk barely visible.

"Your parents didn't like me anyways. Obie and your older brothers are alright. So are the younger two. I think over time they will be happy that you are happy. Plus, your mom will get the grandchildren request with Asani. It should save us some time."

Okoye chuckled at that, "It does seem like she's been pressuring for a grandchild more often these days."

"Probably because T'challa and Nakia might actually tie the not sometime soon. Everyone wants him to have an heir because of the decimation."

Okoye looked at him surprised and he shrugged sheepishly, "I still look at the news coming from Wakanda. I know what's going on. Anyways, many people had it in their heads that our child would be their child's advisor or spouse. Old dreams die hard."

"I suppose. She should be happy with the few she already has and T'challa and Nakia may not be engaged for a bit. He has to wait until she's hope long enough to celebrate."

He laughed, "You are right. Speaking of children, we should probably go feed the one we have right now. He needs to wake up and go to school soon. Plus, we need to tell him you are leaving this weekend."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I am?"

He nodded, "Damage control is better done when it's started earlier."

She chuckled and grabbed his hand, "For once, my love, you are right."

* * *

It's been two months since Okoye left the farm, and W'kabi missed her terribly. The first week or so after she left was hard. She left her little touches to the house here and there. Milaje missed her mommy and so did Asani. The boy practically moped around the house until her first letter arrived. Ironically, she told him to stop moping around or she would personally come back and make sure he was behaving. She wrote a letter every week or so, but most of them were brief. The political climate in Wakanda was rocky at best and she also had to deal with making her loyalties to T'challa clear, even though T'challa threatened to banish anyone who claimed she was not loyal. He smiled when he read that one; he could practically see her yelling at T'challa for protecting her honor when she didn't need it.

He had recieved another one of her letters this morning, and was taking time out of his day to read it. This one had more substance to it for which he was grateful.

 _W'kabi,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't had time to write or visit in awhile. Everything's been crazy which I am sure you could tell from my letters. First things first, give Milaje a nice belly rub for me. I miss her. Why didn't we have a dog before? Also tell Asani that I miss him and I love him. And to do his homework._

 _I wanted to let you know that did actually talk to my family. Mother was not happy about us being back together. She claimed that I was being home to the family. Dad was silently reserved as always. I pretty sure Mother was on the verge of disowning before Obie jumped into the room. I love him. I gave up but he always fights for me. He defended my actions and thought that they should be happy that I am happy. Mom wasn't feeling the argument, but then he brought up Asani and that she was technically a grandmother and that she couldn't get to know her grandchild if she disowned me. She still didn't look convinced until Dad spoke up. There have been about five times in my life that I have ever seen my father stand up to my mother, it was great. He wanted me to be happy, even if it was with you. So we are clear, I am happy with you and I miss you._

 _I love you,_

 _Okoye_

W'kabi smiled as he finished reading the letter. He couldn't wait to see her again. His thoughts were interupted by someone walking up behind him. He turned, expecting to see one of his employees, when he saw T'challa.

T'challa chuckled at his surprise and asked to sit by gesturing towards to space on the ground next to him. He nodded, still in shock.

"Your employee said I could find you over here."

"You found me, what's up?" he asked genuinely curious why the king of Wakanda would take time to visit his banished friend.

T'challa reached into his pocket and pulled out a bead bracelet, "It's been two years my friend."

W'kabi looked at the beads, "It's been a long two years."

"It 've done well here."

W'kabi smiled, "Yeah. I have. Thanks for getting her to forgive me"

T'challa chuckled, "I'm surprised she did. You know, even after you tried to kill her with a rhino."

W'kabi blushed, "Not my finest hour."

T'challa shook his head, "No, it wasn't. But, for some odd reason, she loves you."

W'kabi smiled, "Yeah, I am a lucky man."

"That you are my friend," T'challa said as he handed W'kabi the beads and moved to stand, "You should call her. It would probably make her day."

W'kabi nodded, "I will. Need to wait for Asani to get , my king." He also stood to see T'challa off.

"Goodbye, W'kabi."

The friends shook hands and hugged before T'challa started walking away. After a short distance away, he turned towards W'kabi and shouted, "Did you know I'm engaged?"

T'challa cackled as he walked away after seeing W'kabi's face fall.

All W'kabi could think about was how much money he owed Okoye


End file.
